Identidad
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Si mis recuerdos marchan hacia la muerte, ¿Qué me quedará? ¿Aún permanecería vivo? Decidido, hice todo lo posible por huir. Corrí, grité, lloré. ¿Pero qué me salvaría? ¿Quién me salvaría? Shounen-ai  Ed/Roy .


**Se resume en:** Si mis recuerdos marchan hacia la muerte, ¿Qué me quedará? ¿Aún permanecería vivo? Decidido, hice todo lo posible por huir. Corrí, grité, lloré. ¿Pero qué me salvaría? ¿Quién me salvaría? Shounen-ai.

**Copyright:** Fullmetal Alchemist es una creación de Hiromu Arakawa, quien junto a otros adjuntos es la única que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**Se titula:** Identidad.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja:** Edward/Roy.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** One-shot.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales) apenas abordado, OoC (personajes con carácter alterado), no tiene línea temporal concreta y carece de sentido lógico.

**Recomiendo que:** Si tienen alguna opinión, tanto positiva como negativa, les pido amablemente dejen un review; es muy útil para aclarar las dudas, incentivar la escritura, saber que un proyecto no tiene pies ni cabeza, o simplemente para permitir la retroalimentación.

**Les aclaro que: **—Conversación —descripción—. _Pensamientos._

En principio esto fue un atacazo de inspiración a primera hora del día, en ese estado letárgico donde no sabes si estás despierto o dormido. Luego lo continue, lo retoqué, y aquí está. La primera parte está desarrollada en primera persona o PoV!Ed, sin embargo la segunda está hecha a base de diálogos en tercera persona.

_Identidad por Sayo Rio_

Primera Parte.

Anteayer vi un río que iba navegando como un riachuelo hasta el fondo de un agujero. Encontré a mis recuerdos nadando en sus aguas; los buenos y los escabrosos, los que odiaba y los que trataba de preservar, todos cabalgando las olas hacia lo que creía era el fin, pues no veía el fondo del agujero. Entonces pensé: Si mis recuerdos marchan hacia la muerte, ¿Qué me quedará? ¿Qué seré? ¿Qué haré en este futuro que se aproxima más y más con cada parpadeo?

- ¡Deténganse! -grite eufórico y aterrado señalando a mis recuerdos amados. Por supuesto, tenía muchas otras experiencias que deseaba nunca volver a rememorar, y si el río me hacía el favor pues... ¡Bendito fuera! Así que no me tomé la molestia de considerarlas.

No entendía la razón de la euforia que repentinamente me invadió, tenía pánico de perder el conocimiento de quién soy, empero una emoción sin razón aparente se propagaba en mí. Sin embargo no había tiempo, mis recuerdos se burlaban de mí a medida que avanzaban. ¿Que haría si desaparecieran...? ¡No, tenía que detenerlos!

Decidido, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, pero en definitiva Dios no quería que recuperara mi vida, puesto que el suelo se volvía a cada paso más fangoso. ¿Cómo podía ser, si antes era de piedra? No lo sé, tanto así que el desconcierto logro paralizarme a medida que una nueva pregunta se formó en mi mente: ¿Y si el piso se volvía agua, un río tal vez, y me llevaba junto a mis recuerdos? La respuesta fue tan macabra que se me atoró la respiración. Moriría junto a ellos.

Pero si dejaba marchar a mis recuerdos, que eran la conciencia misma de mí ser, ¿Aún permanecería vivo? Aterrado, volví a correr tratando de dar las zancadas lo más abiertas y lejanas posibles, logrando asemejarme a la parodia de un estúpido redomado. Mas grande fue mi sorpresa al notar como el fango adquiría una textura más miscible, liviana, perfecta para mis pies que desesperados aumentaron el paso al momento en que el recuerdo de mi primer amor (Rose), era tragado por las puertas del agujero.

_¿¡Qué?_

Me detuve. Los agujeros no tienen puertas, y mucho menos las puertas tienen brazos. A medida en que mi cabeza maquinaba rápidamente, me descuidé y olvidé dónde estaba parado. Craso error. El agua se volvió turbia y obscura, como mi pasado, como mi corazón. Grité, o eso creí, pero no era yo. Aquél que gritaba era el yo de mis recuerdos, aquél que estaba tratando de resucitar a su madre junto a su hermano menor.

¿Resucitar? ¿Pero cómo podría yo resucitar a mi madre si sólo tengo 18 años, si no poseo poderes divinos ni…? Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas mientras observaba mis manos manchadas de nitrato de plata, tan diferentes a aquellas como tentáculos que trataban de tragarse mis recuerdos, y que pronto serían alcanzadas por el agua insalubre. La adrenalina regresó a mí inmediatamente, advirtiéndome a través de un fugaz pensamiento que sólo había oportunidad para recuperar mis recuerdos y morir consciente, o salvar mi vida para continuar en el vacío.

_No quiero morir_.

Decidido, hice todo lo posible por huir. Corrí, grité, lloré. Pero había una pieza que faltaba. Y mientras mis manos se llenaban de más puntos grises debido al roce entre el agua y el compuesto que las manchaba, supe que yo debería de hacer algo, que el cosquilleo de poder recorriendo mis yemas se debía a algo que yo conocía. Poderoso, completo, imparable, maravilloso.

_¿¡Pero qué, maldición!_

¿Qué me salvaría? ¿Quién me salvaría? Soy sólo un niño abandonado, perdido; las responsabilidades y el poder están hundiendo mis hombros; la arena del fondo se transformó nuevamente en fango, y sin saber cómo, entendí que esta agua corrupta me estaba ahogando del mismo modo que mis culpas. ¿Quién podía salvarme, ahora que estaba siendo asfixiado bajo mis decisiones? ¿Quién me protegería, cuando yo no podía proteger mis recuerdos, las personas que amaba, mi propia consciencia y vida?

_¿¡QUIÉN?_

Entonces lo supe: estaba solo. Nadie podría protegerme, nadie podría salvarme. Nada en mí era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme a flote, cumplir mis deseos y recuperar a mi hermano de la manera correcta. Y aunque no supiera por qué consideraba a un hermano que ni siquiera sabía si _en verdad_ tenía, admití que los brazos demoníacos y la puerta me tragarían para siempre. Y aunque no fuera capaz de recordar mi propio nombre (_¿Alguna vez tuve uno?_), después de eso ya no quedaría nada de mí para rememorar.

Segunda Parte.

—¿Estás seguro, Ed?

—Tan seguro como de que eres un bastardo.

Ignorando los afectuosos modos, siguió analizando el sueño que su _pequeño_ novio le relató.

—Ed, ¿Nunca pensaste en mí?

—Roy, ni siquiera pude recordar la alquimia. ¿Cómo crees que voy a recordarte…? Ni siquiera recordaba cuál era mi nombre.

—Pero recordaste a Rose y a tu hermano.

—… Tampoco recordaba el nombre de Al.

—No estoy seguro de qué significa. Pero… Todo el conjunto del sueño parecía ser un recuerdo por sí mismo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Piénsalo. Apenas habían imágenes concretas, se basaba principalmente en tus sentimientos. ¿Nunca te habías sentido así antes?

—… Cuando buscábamos la Piedra Filosofal…

—… Ed. Me pregunto… Me pregunto si aún te sientes de esa manera…

—¿Ah?

—… Sí, si aún sientes que nadie podrá salvarte.

—Yo… Roy-

—… Porque yo voy a salvarte Edward, y no te abandonaré, ni te dejaré solo.

—Roy-

—… Nunca más volverás a sentir aquello…

—¡Bastardo, maldición, escúchame!

—… ¿Qué?

—Lo sé.

—¿Si…?

—Sí. Es sólo… Es solo que a veces no puedo olvidar. Pero cuando estoy contigo, no quiero olvidar.

—Edward…

—Sólo… Sólo déjalo. Voy a estar bien, algún día. Algún día voy a superarlo. Contigo.

—Está bien, Ed. Y algún día también serás más alto.

—MALDITO BASTARDO.

_Acabose._


End file.
